Home At Last
by sorahearts4
Summary: Summary Set After Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora has an all new adventure, normal teenage life. He's changing can he accept himself? Will others? Pairings? Read To Find Out, Probably rated strongly but safely for later chapters. Constructive Criticism please?


Home At Long Last

Chapter One~ Always Sleeping In

Summary~ Set After Kingdom Hearts 2, This Story Will Be OOC Here And There And I Have Decided To Change Various Things About The Characters In General. As for Pairings, wait and see. Please Review If You Read Constuctive Critiscism is Always Greatly Appreciated.

A/N~ I WroteThis Story Three Years Ago And Looked Back On It, Disgusted I Decided It Was Time For Some Revising~ Savvy? By The Way All Characters Involved And Or Mentioned In This Story Obviously Don't Belong To Me They Are Owned By Square Enix And Disney

"Uh huh yeah oookay be there in a bit" Sora yawned into his Xenon cellular device, finally deciding to wake after hitting the snooze button on his phone for an hour and ignoring his three calls from kairi one from Riku and a few texts from both of them. But there was a text from his mother telling him she went out to run some errands and would be back later, replying to this text telling her he was going to the island for a bit.

Sora had returned to his home three weeks ago after his grand adventures full of colorful charcters traveling world to world with his friends Donald and Goofy. Sora the Keyblade's chosen one. A lot can happen in a few weeks, Sora and Kairi now boyfriend and girlfriend. Sora Riku and Kairi explained to their parents about their adventures, to excuse theyre abscences of course. Now everything was back to normal, and Sora greatly appreciating a break from being a Hero lived as an average teen.

Finally Sora rolled off his fouton matress on to the ground and heaved himself up, yawning and scratching his head he walked off to his bathroom to piss releaving him of his morning wood. And upon looking in his full view mirror he frowned, always displeased with his appearance he stripped down to his boxers and went back into his room and grabbed his swimming trunks and a plain black tee. Walking over to his mini fridge which was placed under his desk instead of a chair, a laptop could be found atop the desk, opening the freezer compartment inside and withdrew a pack of Newport cigarettes.

Sora started smoking a couple days after a few days home Riku had offered him one and from there Sora started smoking regularly... Probably only because Riku did. Sora had always looked up to Riku and strived for him to accept him. Regardless of reason Sora lit the cigarette and puffed away. Sora's mom did always say Riku was a bad influence. Although his mother greatly dissaproved of his newfound bad habit she just sort of ignored it and allowed him to smoke in his room but no where else in their house. Kairi found smoking to be rather sexy so Sora didn't think twice about it.

After finishing his cancer stick which felt amazing he continued to walk out of the house. He lived in the neighborhood, Destiny Beach Community, which had it's own docks where his, Kairi's and Riku's small wooden boats could be found unless they were out at their island which they had claimed as their own personal hangout long ago. So boarding his boat he made his way over to the Island.

Tying up his boat he made his way over to his friends who were all sitting in the sand looking out to the crystal clear waves rolling in and out. They were all there, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. Wakka spotting him first called out,

"Soraaa whats happening mon! We'd thought you'd never get here!" The ginger laughed, the same grin always plastered on his face.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Said Kairi placing a quick kiss on Sora's mouth after he'd sat down next to her on the end

"Awww how cute! I wish I had a man like you sora." Slephie sighed staring at Tidus, her obbsesion with any sort of romance reamined as ever unchanged

"We already went swimming but we should go back in now that Sora's finally here." Tidus said as he rose to his feet, "Race You Wakka!"

"Haha! Good luck short stuff!' Wakka and Tidus ran towards the waves, they'd been best friends for as long as Sora had known them and they loved to compete with each other, racing, blitzball, video games, everything... Similar to Riku and himself.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Called out selphie and she ran after them as fast as she could. It was obvious how much she liked Tidus, but Tidus wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and remained oblivious, Selphie waiting for a first move that would never come. Kairi stood up and laughed slightly and reached a hand out to sora,

"You coming?" Sora took her hand and pulled himself up and looked back to Riku

"C'mon Riku lets go for a swim." Sora said grinning

"Naw I might come out in a bit but I'll stay here." He spoke brushing a long silver strand from in front of his bright blue eyes Sora liked his eyes. He envied them, Sora's eyes looked innocent and weak, Riku's mature, mysterious, strong and longing. Sora felt a strange feeling in his stomach that wasn't hunger, he was used to hunger being as how he tended to starve himself, always insecure with his self image. Sora wanted to stay and hangout with Riku but it would be wrong to refuse his girlfriend.

Why he wanted to stay there with him he didn't know. So shrugging and grabbing Kairi's hand he walked up to the water with her. The Normalcy of his life now was pure bliss. Things are simple and clean now. Everything was just perfect with the worlds restored and the organization stopped and the heartless at bay. Sora hoped to never need to use the keyblade again.

A/N~ The First Chapter Completed And I'm Quite Satisfied... So What Do You Think? Please Do Review This Is Just The First Chapter, But Your Reviews Keep Me Determined To Write On.


End file.
